Child of the Flowers,Story of the Divine Child
by CamoGoddess
Summary: A story of a girl who recently learns her past with new powers and ablities.She makes new friends but loses some as well.This is an orinal story I wrote with an appearence of INuyasha and Kagome.(Not finished quite yet but you can read what I have)


_Child of the Flowers,_

_Story of the Divine Child_

"Kyra!"screams the keeper Alumi. The crystal walls crumble as she runs through the corridors of the Crystal Palace. Room to room she goes but now sign of her."Kyra,please answer me!"She wipes her silver hair from her face as she runs avoiding the pieces of falling crystal.

"Alumi!Here,hurry!"Kyra yells when the Alumi runs by. Alumi turns around and pushes through the heavy wooden doors. Kyra runs back and forth chanting to a crystal and placing it into each child's chest sealing away their memories of what has happened in their past and present."Alumi,make sure all the children are in the right seeds.Hurry."demands Kyra as she runs to a blue silver gem and picks it up. She begins to chant."M'lady,all are here except Miss Chazia."cries Alumi while trying not to panic.Kyra's chanting stops."What do you mean she isn't here!!Find her!!She is the only member left of the royal family! We have to get her out of here!!Go!!!"screams Kyra in fury!!Alumi shoves open the doors and peers down the hall way. A high scream comes from her left. She runs in that direction to find a small girl with silver hair and a light blue dress carrying a small doll being chased by two large dark figures."Oh,no!Miss Chazia!!"she screams as she runs to the girl. She scoops her up in her arms and takes off towards the room she came from.Chazia buries her small face into Alumi's white dress.

The ground begins to quake furiously and Alumi stumbles through the doors."M'Lady....I found her.."breathes Alumi."Good.Put her in her seed."replies Kyra. Alumi does as she is told and Kyra returns to her chanting. Her floor length silver hair flows around her light purple kimono."Ancestors of the flowers and light protect our dear divine child from any harm that comes her way. Seal her memories within until the day they are needed.Flower,light,and blood protect her soul!!!"Kyra finishes her chant and stares into the now glowing gem. It flies into Chazia's sealed seed and merges into her chest sealing all her memories away making her whimper in pain. She instantly blacks out.

The dark figures burst into the room. Kyra sends the seeds into the air and they spin then disappeare."Be safe my dear children of the flowers."whispers Kyra."It's the Wrothians! They have come for the divine child!..You can't have her!!"stammers Alumi. She summons her staff and launches at one. The fight begins. Other Wrothians appear but many Flower maidens and knights come to counter them.

That day every Flower maiden and knight died protecting the secrets of the divine child and the children of the flowers. Many Wrothians died as well while trying to steal the secrets that the Flowers held.

_Chapter 1_

_What's happening?_

The bell of the Shijuki Academy for Boys and Girls rang and students poured out the front door. Pushing and shoving students try to get on the bus, get to there bikes, or get to the parking lot. "Yo,Ponaru!Wait for us!" yells three girls running after a girl with waist length silver hair and light blue tips and bright silver-blue eyes. "Hey guys!So,do you have any plans for tonight?" asks Ponaru as she drags her three friends to the parking lot. "Not me." laughs Kelli.She stops and closes her purple eyes as her long brown hair blows in the wind. "Duh,I know that.What about you Sukita?Do you have any plans?" giggles Ponaru."Hmmm.I don't think so.Why?"replies Sukita as she gets in the passenger side of Ponaru's Silver Eclipse.Ponaru and Sukita have been friends since they were in Kindergarden.The same goes for Kelli and Dyna.Ponaru walks with Dyna and Kelli to a red Porche. "Dyna?" she asks again.Dyna brushes her blue hair.The pink tips shine as she tightens her pig-tails.She faces Ponaru and slighly closes her greens eyes hidden under pink contacts like she didnt understand what Ponaru just asked. "Do you have any plans for tonight!?" yells Ponaru through Dyna's window.She looks at Ponara and laughs,"I was joking,of coarse not!"She cranks up her car and backs up."Well, meet me at the Shinjuku Subway then! Bye!" yells Ponaru as Dyna and Kelli drive off.

Ponaru runs back to her car. She slows down and starts to slowly walk enjoying the light breeze. All of a sudden she hears a load horn and she turns to what it was. A black F 150 speeds her way without any sign of stopping. She closes her eyes hoping that somehow she won't get hit. Her feet leave the ground and F 150 speeds by with a ranting teenager yelling rude comments. Ponaru opens her eyes to see a guy with silver hair, his bangs uneven to his shoulders and his hair spiked in the back. His dark silver green eyes peer down at her. "Are you OK?" asks his soothing voice."Y yeah. Who are you?" whispers Ponaru but Sukina runs towards them yelling "Ponaru! Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" She stops dead in front of them. He lets Ponaru down."N Nanashi?" She whispers before grabbing Ponaru's arm and dragging her to the car. Ponaru waves to her hero and gets in the driver side and pulls out of the parking lot.

'What was that all about,' thinks Ponaru,' and who was that guy?' She pulls her car into Sukina's drive way. "Hey Sukina?" asks Ponaru following Sukina to her door. "Who's Nanashi?" Sukina stops at the top step and she turns around. "N no one. Don't worry about it.Hey how about you goto McD's and get us something to eat.Heres a twenty. Bye." She hands her th bill and Ponaru takes a step towards her car and waves. She gets in and leaves.

Sukina slowly unlocks the door and walks in setting her bag on the table by the door. She moves her hand towards the light switch but pauses. Someone or something moves in the living room. She summons a small dagger and swiftly launches at the person or thing. She snaps her fingers and the lights blink on to find a calm Nanashi with a dagger to his throat."Geez Suki!!I just came to speak with you and the welcome I get is a dagger to the throat. Nice to see you to Suki!!"laughs Nanashi. She slowly gets off of him and puts her dagger away while moving to the couch."I'm sorry. I just have been kinda of uptight lately since the..."Sukina says but she stops herself. He looks at her and sits down then finishes her,"the night at Hitachi's?"she looks at him a little shocked,"How do you know about that?" "I was there..I was the one who saved Ponaru."Nanashi gets up and pulls something out of his pocket. He sets down then hands it to her. She looks puzzled then looks through them."Its the survivors....but I don't recognize some of these people.."She says while slowly looking at each one."I had Jeroku check up on you all every now and then. She stops at a picture of her Hitachi,Ponaru,Nanashi,and Jeroku ."Why is Ponaru,Hitachi,and me in this picture?"she asks handing the picture to him."These are the pictures of the Flower Children. You are in it because you are a silver haired maiden. A child of the flowers. The same goes for Ponaru and Hitachi except he's not a full blooded flower child. His father was a wrothian and his mother a Flower Priestess. His father didn't know of his heritage so he fell in love with his sworn enemy. The council decided to make him the protector of the royal family."says Nanashi."But some of these people don't have silver hair like you or me."protests Sukina."Some people like Jeroku know of what they are and decided to dye their hair to protect themselves or they just didn't like their hair."replies Nanashi. Sukina sighs and continues through,"So why is Hitachi here if he was to protect the royal family? And I thought all the children sent to earth lost their memories?" "That I'm not sure of but I do know that the priestess who sent us here gave a three children access to their memories and gave one of the three this letter."replies Nanashi showing Sukina a small envelope. On the front it says,"Do not open until the time is right. Kyra "

She finishes the pictures and takes out the one of her and Ponaru then hands them to Nanashi."By the way why does Ponaru's hair have blue tips? Did she dye them?"asks Nanashi after looking at an individual picture of Ponaru. Her hair was completely silver then."No,she didn't dye them. They just showed up after....after the day her parents cut off all her hair."she whispers not sure if she should have said that."What happened?"asks Nanashi. She sighs and gets up to goto the kitchen. She comes back with two can cokes and a bowl of chips. She sits down.

"Well it was about three days before her boyfriend Hitachi's birthday and he was having a huge dance. We went to the mall and bought dresses and some hair stuff. When we were done we went to her house and decided to try our stuff on. Her parents were at a party so we could do whatever we wanted.First,we put a perm in each others hair. It looked great.Then,we put on our dresses. Ponaru's was a soft blue two piece dress that had small gems arranged to make a really pretty design. Mine was a black dress that had no straps. Well, anyway that besides the point. We did each others make-up. We danced in front of the mirror. Ponaru looked great and so did I, but the joy instantly faded away when we heard her parents pull in. We rushed to get our make-up and dresses off. I got mine off but Ponaru wasn't as lucky. Her dad burst through the door yelling. He saw her in the dress and called her mother. Her mother slid past him a stared at Ponaru. Her mother being the jealous type got angry at Ponaru because she looked beautiful in her dress. Her mom whispered something to her dad and then launched at her. They pushed me on the bed and drug her out of the room locking the door behind them to keep me from helping her.

They took her to the bathroom and pinned her to the floor. The ripped off her dress and through her in the tub. Her mother just sat on the toilet as her father beat her."Nanashi cuts her off,"How do you know this? You were stuck in the bedroom."Sukina gets up then replies slowly,"Ponaru told me....She was scared and she needed someone to talk to. Hey come with me and I'll finish in the car. I have to run to my shop for a sec."He gets up and follows her to the garage. She grabs the keys to her black Mustang GT. and unlocks the doors and gets in. After Nanashi gets in she opens the garage door and backs out.

'Sukina was acting real weird,'thinks Ponaru as she heads towards her house,'shes acted weird since that day at Hitachi's.'Ponaru pulls over and turns off the engine. She tries to recall what happened that day...She whispers to herself trying to remember the awful day "I was at Hitachi's with Sukina,Jeroku,and one of his friends. Jeroku wanted picture of us all together. It was took and we decided to watch a movie. Sukina was cuddled with Jeroku on the couch and Hitachi's friend was sitting in the recliner playing with his PSP totally ignoring the movie. Hitachi and I got up and headed to the kitchen."Hey Hitachi! Where are you two going?"asked his friend with a mischievous smile on his face."Just heading to the kitchen for a little bit,Nanashi."Hitachi laughs and pulled me into the kitchen shutting the door behind them and locking it.

He had set me on the counter and we were kissing. I returned the kiss and took off his shirt. I stared at his perfect body. He moved slowly down my neck and then back up to my lips. He started to take off my shirt but a loud scream come from the living room. I jumped off the counter and ran through door. A dark figure moved towards me andI backed up against a wall. The figure reached out with a gnarled hand towards my chest. A light glows bright and I screamed in pain. I fell to the floor and small crystal bounced across the carpet."Ponaru!"yelled Hitachi but he gets attacked by one of the figures. Jeroku is defending Sukina who is fighting of figures her self. I picked up the crystal and I screamed in more pain. My head rushed with memories. I looked up through blurred eyes and the figure grabbed me by the hair and spoke with an eire voice, low and evil,"Give me the stone!" "Never! Leave her alone!"yelled Nanashi. He stepped in front of me and summoned a red sword. He slashes at the figure and it disappears screaming."Are you ok?"he asked while helping me tomy feet but I quickly doubled over in pain. I didn't say anything. Just stared into space."Oh no.Jeroku!!"he yells, but he doesn't reply. Nanashi walks over to him and grabs his arm. It goes straight through."Whats going on?"asks Nanashi as he turned to me. I blinked then everything went to normal and a figure rushed towards me. Nanashi grabbed me and he carried me away...

That's strange. I can't remember what happened after that."whispers Ponaru. She suddenly gasps."That was Nanashi from that night."She turns on her car and drives down the road. She comes to a red light and slows to a stop."Since then I could do things I've never been able to do before and I could remember things from a long time ago. With Jeroku's help I am able to use my powers. He also told me how to seal my memories back into the crystal, but I pray I will never need to do that..."She whispers to herself. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a crystal in a clear glass covering."Everytime I touch you I gain more knowledge of my past. Why are you wanted by the dark force called the Wrothians?"she puts it back and jumps at the sudden burst of horns and people screaming at the intersection. She leans out her window around the cars."Hitachi!!"she screams and pulls her car around the others onto the side walk trying to dodge pedestrians. She gets out and rushes over to the wounded Hitachi.

Hitachi stumbles but she catches him and helps him to the side walk by her car. She takes of her jacket and sets his head on it. She looks him over. He has a huge gash on his right arm and through his torn shirt his side was black with poison. She noticed it was the same shirt he was wearing that day at his house."Ponaru?"he breathes. He puts his hand up to her face,"I thought......you.......were dead...."Tears stream from her eyes,"No,Im here.Everythings going to be ok."she cries while holding on to his hand. He closes his eyes and his hand falls from her grasp. She cries more but realizes she could save him. A small crowd had formed around them and a guy asked if he should call for help. Ponaru told him no and said not to let anyone near him."I'll take him. He wouldn't make if I don't."lied Ponaru as she hauled him into the car. She set the car onto auto pilot and wrapped a piece of her shirt she tore off on to his arm slowing the blood."Please hold on Hitachi. Hold on."she whispers after kissing his hand and returning the auto pilot to manual.

Sukina drives down the street and continues,"When her father was finished her mom took a pair of scissors and cut off all her hair. I could hear her screams and I couldn't bare them no longer. I started to push and kick at the door. It flew open and I hit the floor. They through Ponaru to the floor, kicked her in the stomach, and left laughing. I helped her to the bed and got her some clothes to put on. I gave her hug and let her cry. After an hour of her telling me about what they did I decided she should come to my house and stay for a while. After an hour of waiting we left to my house and we sat in my room. I asked her what she was going to do about her hair and she didn't reply she just asked is she could take a shower. A half an hour later she yelled for me to come to her. I came in and she took the towel of her head. Her hair had grown about an inch back but it was light blue. She said the water did it. At first I didn't believe it but the next morning her hair had grown fully back. I called Jeroku and he told me that her powers did it, the water just helped. Its strange. Well, anyway a week later she went to the police station and filed a report on her parents. They put her into foster care in Tokyo for a while then she moved in with Kelli and her parents went to an asylum after pleading insanity."Nanashi looked a little shocked and upset,"I should have kept a closer watch on her. I promised Hitachi she would always be safe...I shouldn't have went to Dominoe.."whispers Nanashi as he begins to hit the dash board."Nanashi!Its not your fault!Stop!You haven't broken your promise. Remember if it wasn't for you Ponaru would have been captured and the secrets of the light would be stolen, and you also saved her from being plowed by that reject in the truck today. You're her knight in shining armor."soothes Sukina but before she could say anything else Ponaru speeds past them at a reckless speed."Ponaru?We have to follow her. She could hurt her self."says Sukina as she turns around and quickly follows her."There was someone with her. It looked like..No it couldn't be."says Nanashi before he sticks his head out the window trying to see who she was with.

"Hold on Hitachi! We're almost there! Please hold on.."cries Ponaru as she speeds down the road to a thick forest. She slows down and turns down a small trail. She goes far enough in that her couldn't be seen. She gets out and walks over to the passenger side. She opens the door and tries to get him out. He slowly regains consciousness and helps her a little but staggers in the process. He looks over to her as they tread through the thick forest,"I have......missed you....I'm glad...you're ok.....I love you.."he breathes then slowly starts to drift off. Crying Ponaru slowly whispers,"Oh Hitachi...I love you,too...Please don't die on me! Just stay awake for me!"He weakly smiles and forces his eyes open.

They make their way through the forest occasionally stopping to rewrap his arm and picking herbs to slow the quick spreading poison. They continue but stop when they hear a waterfall."We're almost there just.."whispers Ponaru but stops when she sees a flash of red. She puts Hitachi down by a tree and she summons her blue steel katana. She sees red again and jumps into the air and slashes at the red creature she can sense is a demon. She lands in a tree not sure if she hit it. She jumps down in front of Hitachi but is quickly pinned to a tree in front of him."Pon...aru..."he says trying to get up but he can't. She opens her eyes two a boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, and what looks like white dog ears. She has a sudden urge to rub them but giggles instead. He stared at her and pushed his katana closer to her throat."Sit!!"the boy hits the ground face first."What did you do that for,Kagome!?"he yells getting up and wiping off his face."Inuyasha!Why did you leave me!?"yells a girl stepping out of a thick bush. Her long black hair blows in the wind and gets tangled around her quiver of arrows."Kagome?"Ponaru says recognizing who the girl is. Her brown eyes squint not knowing who she was but her eyes brighten when she recognizes Ponaru."Ponaru?Is that you? I haven't seen you since you left your foster family in Tokyo to live with Kelli!"she says happily after hugging Ponaru.

Inuyasha walks over andlooksat Hitachi. Hecloser to him and nudges him with his foot,"Is he alive?"he asks but was quickly hit with a huge rock."Don't touch him!!!Oh my gosh I got to get him to the lake. Help me please!"demands Ponaru as she lifts Hitachi off the ground."You will never make it at the rate you have been going. Let me carry him. From what I saw you can run pretty fast. Follow me."says Inuyasha calmly as he takes Hitachi from Ponaru."Hey what about me!?"yells Kagome before he jumps in the air."You can ride my rose petal. I couldn't it use with Hitachi because he's a guy but you can use it."says Ponaru as she pulls out a white rose petal and throws it to the ground. It glows blue then grows. Kagome climbs on and Inuyasha takes off. Ponaru follows with ease and Kagome behind on the petal.

Nanashi and Sukina stop behind a bush and watch Ponaru. They were amazed at the sight of her summoning the katana and her agility."She progressed alot,but who is that?"says Nanashi. They watch as a silver haired boy with what seems to be ears pin her to a tree. They turn their heads to a girl who had yelled sit. The boy hits the ground face first. Sukina giggles at the sight but stops when she looks at Hitachi against the tree with the dog guy kicking him."He's hurt. I gotta help him."Whispers Sukina but Nanashi grabs her and pulls her down shaking his head. She just sits there beginning to cry but stops when she sees Ponaru try to pick up Hitachi but the dog guy takes him instead. Ponaru pulls out a rose petal and makes it grow and the girl climbs on and they disappeare."Get on. We have to follow them. You haven't enough speed to keep up."says Nanashi as he bends down for Sukina to climb on. Then they were off.

Inuyasha stops at a small lake with a waterfall. He sets Hitachi on the soft grass and helps Kagome off the petal then he tries to get on it. He sits on it for a second then it throws him off into the lake. Kagome and Ponaru laugh at the now wet Inuyasha."I'm surprised it let you on for a second. It probably thought you were a Silver Knight because of your hair or it might have mistaken youfor a girl!"laughs Ponaru. Inuyasha gets angry and pulls out his Tetsusiega."You will pay for that!"he yells but stops when he sees Ponaru kneeling by Hitachi. His breathing has slowed. Tears stream down her face and land in his hand. His hand slowly makes its way up to her face."Please....don't cry....over me...Ponaru."he breathes but doesn't finish for his lack of breathe. She kisses the palm ofhis hand and gets up. Inuyasha feels her power growing ad he puts away his sword and pulls Kagome to the side. He sits on a rock and Kagome sits in his lap. They both watch Ponaru. She slowly walks into the lake. The bottom of her blue skirt disappears into the water as she stops mid thigh. Wind rips around her as her body glows white and the crystal under her shirt begins to glow a soft blue then a feirce white.Her eyes thengo grey.

The water around Ponaru glows a light white then spreads throughout the lake.She places her finger tips into the now glowing lake and begins to whisper.The water around her fingertips glows light blue.She slowly turns around making the blue light form a circle around her legs.Theremoves her hands from the water and places them at her side then slowly walks back to shore.

Kagome gets up from Inuyasha's lap and runs over to Ponaru.Inuyasha tries to stop her but she had already gone beyond his reach.She stops infront of Ponaru and tries to hug her,"Oh Ponaru that was awesome.How did you do....."but she was cut off by Ponaru grabbing her by the throat."Pponaru..stop....I can't...breathe.."whispers Kagome but didn't get any responce from Ponaru.She just lifted her up and threw her into the forest.Inuyasha sees this but wasn't fast enough to stop Ponaru.He races to try and catch Kagome.She hits a few trees but he catches her and returns to the lake.He sets her on the rock and pulls out his Tetsuseiga.He takes a step towards Ponaru but Kagome puts her hand on his arm her eyes telling him to stop."No,Inuyasha.Look....at her.She isn't herself.Her love for Hitachi has changed her heart.She will do anything to save him."she whispers.He puts away his Tetsuseiga.He makes her sit down and he looks over her wounds from when she had hit the trees.

THis is what I have so far.I hope you like.


End file.
